No Matter Where I Am, I'll Always Be With You
by caitypiexo
Summary: Kurt Hummel is 10 years of age when he befriends a very lost Blaine Anderson on the beach one summer holiday in Florida, only Blaine lives in New Jersey and Kurt lives in Ohio. They begin writing letters to each other. Loosely based on 'Beaches'. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, after reading a whole lotta fics on here, I was inspired to write one of my own. Klaine, of course. Now, it's my very first fic so I'm pretty unsure about it, although the idea came to me after watching the movie 'Beaches', which this fic is loosely based on. This chapter's really short as I just wanted to give it a sorta test-run, so I don't even know if I'll continue with it yet. But yeah it was a lotta fun to write so hopefully I will! Please read!**

_**Kurt Hummel is 10 years of age when he befriends a very lost Blaine Anderson on the beach one summer holiday in Florida. They become the best of friends, but when the holiday ends, Blaine has to go back to his home in New Jersey while Kurt must go back to Lima, Ohio. They begin writing letters. As Kurt and Blaine grow older, Kurt begins to realize that other kids aren't like them, and that their friendship is a lot more special than anyone could ever know. After all, in their eyes, no matter how far apart they are, they'll always be together. Loosely Based on 'Beaches'.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt or Blaine or Burt or any Glee characters, sadly their all property of Ryan Murphy and Fox, nor do I own the movie 'Beaches'._

Chapter one: Kurt Hummel makes a friend

Kurt Hummel is 10 years old when he's taken on a summer vacation to Florida by his Dad. It was their second day in Florida, Miami Beach to be exact, and young Kurt is very excited to be spending his second day at the beach, which was just two blocks away from the hotel.

Kurt takes final look at his giant sandcastle, the 6th one he'd built since his arrival on the sand, before sighing to himself. He looks up at his Dad on the sun longer, who was slowly transforming into a human tomato. Kurt decides he wants to explore the beach, he's always been a bit of an explorer and there's not much else to do. It's not like he has any friends. He hastily lets his Dad know that he's going exploring and is just about able to determine a muttered reply, saying that he is going back to the hotel and that Kurt's curfew is 4pm.

Kurt heads towards the sea, noticing many children playing together on the sand as he passed. _I wish I had that many friends_, he thought to himself.

As he walks alongside the sea, a young boy on his knees playing with a small stick in the sand catches his eye. The boy seems to be around the same age as Kurt, with dark curly hair and a green plaid t-shirt tucked into grey trousers. He also had suspenders and a bow tie. _Doesn't seem very suitable for the beach_, Kurt thought before noticing the lone boy was crying.

"Are you all right?" Kurt asks, walking over and ducking his head to meet the boy's eyes.

"Y-Y-Yeah" He stutters, sniffing, "I'm just a bit lost."

"Oh..well..d-do you live here?" Kurt asks, sitting down with the boy. He notices his eyes straight away, _they're really nice_, he thinks, _like super nice_. They're beautiful.

"N-No, I'm just here on vacation, I'm from New Jersey. I wandered here from my hotel about an hour ago and..I c-can't find my way b-back" He bursts into tears once again and Kurt pities the boy, he hates getting lost.

"I don't live here either." Kurt says, hesitantly putting his hand on the boy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. He sees the action as successful when the boy stops crying so hard. "I live in Ohio. I'm on vacation here too, with my Dad." Kurt says, pausing and thinking for a moment, "Maybe..maybe I can try to help you find your way back!"

"Really?" The boy asks, a glimmer of hope in his young, hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, I remember passing a few hotels on the way here so maybe I can walk you there..to see if you recognise any of 'em!"

"I'd like that." The other boy says, smiling a watery smile as he stands up. Kurt stands up too and notices the boy is a few inches shorter than himself. He also realizes he doesn't know the boy's name yet.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt says with a friendly smile, hold his hand out for the other boy to shake.

"Blaine," the boy replies timidly, shaking Kurt's hand.

"I like that name. _Blaine._" Kurt thinks aloud and doesn't notice Blaine's coloring face beside him.

"Well I guess we'd better get going," Kurt starts, " I have to be back at my hotel by 4 and want to make sure you find your way back. Do you remember anything about your hotel?"

"Um, I'd know it if I see it..I just can't remember what it's called or how to get there."

"Okay." They share a quick smile as they begin walking. Blaine seems very quiet, Kurt notes, he doesn't speak too much.

Kurt decides to breaks the sudden silence that had come over them. "So, Do you come here often? To Miami Beach, I mean."

"Actually this is my first time..but my parents are thinking of getting a summer house here so I may be coming here a lot more," Blaine says.

"That's cool. I'd love to have a summer house!" Kurt replies happily. Blaine just smiles in response and Kurt can't help noticing how shy he's being. When they finally reach the road that Kurt was talking about, Blaine's little face lights up at once.

"That's it! That's it! That's my hotel!" Blaine cries excitedly. Kurt scans the sign at the front of the hotel, 'Delano Hotel, five star'. Wow, five star. _Blaine's parents must be rich_, Kurt assumes before being pulled out of his thoughts as Blaine suddenly pulls him into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Kurt! Thank you so much! I thought..I thought I was lost forever!" He mumbles. Kurt smiles as Blaine lets him go, pleased with the fact he seems to have made a new friend. And judging by the look on this new friend's face, the feeling's mutual.

"Um, well, I'd better go see my Mom..she'll be real worried." Blaine mutters, almost sadly. "D-Do you think you'll be at the beach tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Kurt replies instantly, seeing Blaine smile again.

"Great!" Blaine exclaims, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt!"

"Bye, Blaine!" Kurt responds before receiving yet another thank you and watches the boy walk into the hotel.

Kurt sighs happily as he makes his way back to his own accommodation. He has a friend. The smile doesn't leave his face for the rest of the day.

**If you got here, thank you soooo much for reading. PleasePleasePlease review, I'd loooove to know what people think! Feedback is much appreciated as yeah, it's my first attempt of a fic guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Here's the second installment :) ..almost a month late..**

**Also, this chapter is a bit longer than the first *cheers* but it's still not that long :( I promise they'll get longer when I get into the swing of things! Feedback would be great! Much Love!**

Chapter Two 

The subsequent few days saw Kurt and Blaine spending almost every moment together. Kurt was having the holiday of a lifetime – he had finally found a friend who seemed to enjoy playing the same games as him, who talked to him, who was actually _nice _to him. The children at school back in Lima weren't like that. Most children completely ignored him, as if he didn't exist, as if he were insignificant. They totally isolated him, causing him to be alone at recess and alone in class, with no one to talk to–no one to play with. However, Kurt learned to live with this. He was wise for his ten years and realized that when you're different - when you're special - you just have to get used to being alone. And even though no child should be left out and isolated, Kurt was able to understand that they were ignorant and, even though it often pained him to watch other kids together while he was left alone, he just told himself over and over again not to let it get to him. And it often didn't.

It was the ones that _didn't _leave him alone that got to him. The ones that were mean to him and made fun of him when he pretended to be a princess out of one of his favorite Disney movies; the ones that called him names and told him he was weird; the ones that _laughed _at him when he cried for days after his Mom died; the ones that told him again and again that no one would ever want to be his friend, that he would always be alone. Well, they were wrongbecause now he did have a friend. Blaine was his friend.

A week had passed since Kurt and Blaine had met. They had established a routine: Kurt and his Dad would walk to Blaine's hotel every morning and wait for him outside until he walked out to meet them. They would make their way to the beach and, when they got there, Burt would set up his sun lounger and read all day, burning alive. Meanwhile the two boys would play in the sand near the sea, nattering on about pointless, little things while creating sandcastles. They would play mermaids and princesses (a game that Kurt had invented and introduced to Blaine) and occasionally swim in the sea. After many hours had passed, they would walk back to Blaine's hotel. Kurt and Blaine would say goodbye, often with a hug, and Blaine would whisper _'til next time.'_

Kurt made his way through the familiar street on his way to pick up Blaine. Although this time he was alone as Burt had to stay behind at the hotel due to sunstroke. Kurt knew that his dad had what was coming to him;after all, despite Kurt's warnings, he'd been sunbathing in Miami for hours on end without sun-block.

Kurt reached the hotel and sat on the little post outside, waiting for Blaine as he had done for the past week. It was almost 10am, the time in which they had agreed to meet every day, and he knew that Blaine would be out any minute. Kurt had a towel draped on his shoulder and held a bag with a variety of beach toys inside, including the new pink crab sand toy he and his Dad had bought from the hotel shop after returning from the beach the previous day. Kurt had noticed that Blaine didn't seem to own any toys for the beach - he never brought anything with him save for a small towel in case they decided to go in the sea. Kurt was also aware of the fact that Blaine didn't know how to play very many games. In actual fact, he didn't know how to play any at all and Kurt had to teach him (even though Kurt had never had anyone to play with, except for his dad when he wasn't too busy with the shop, he still had toys and often made up games of his own.)

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when the short, curly-haired boy stepped out of the hotel's revolving doors and made his way over to him.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine cried, greeting him with extended arms and a huge grin on his face.

Kurt accepted the hug and squeezed back.

"Hi!" He squeaked "I was beginning to think you weren't gonna come, it's almost 10:05!" Kurt informed him, although the grin on his face reflected Blaine's.

"Sorry, my Mom wanted me to do some math before I went out. 'Though we're on vacation, Mom still makes me practice every day...I had to recite my seventeen times table." Blaine replied, shrugging.

"_Seventeen_ times table?" Kurt cried, mouth wide open "We've only just learnt our sixes at school...and I didn't even know you had to learn past the twelve times table."

Blaine's grin transformed into a sort of sad smile.

"I don't go to a normal school." He mumbled "Well, I don't _go_ to a school at all actually. Mom and Dad got me a teacher that comes to our house, so I have school at home. They say I'll learn better if I'm taught on my own instead of in a class, but really it makes me sad. It's why I don't have any friends." Blaine sighed.

"I'm your friend!" Kurt replied hastily but made sure he sounded reassuring. Despite wanting to know more about Blaine's school-life, he decided that now was not the time. "And, to be honest, you're the best friend I've ever had!" Kurt smiled softly "And I only met you last week!"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, same" He replied, looking bashful.

Kurt beamed. "C'mon let's go"

He reached over to take Blaine's hand. The action took Blaine by surprise at first but he soon found himself smirking and squeezing Kurt's hand back. They strolled down the street along to the beach, hands clasped and arms swinging between them. Sure, it was cliché and they found themselves getting a few odd glances, but at this moment Kurt couldn't care less. And surely the mirrored smile on Blaine's face meant that the feeling was mutual.

**Y'all catch my lil glee reference in the first paragraph? ;)**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always much appreciated! :)**


End file.
